Hang on! Wasn't this planet dsestroyed?
by Dragones
Summary: When the Doctor followed a psycic message he never expected it to take him to his oldest love and his oldest enamy and a planet that shouldn't exist...
1. Skaro

A/N

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't shoot me down in flames- this is my first fic. There may be some 11th Doctor/Romana IIII pairings later. This is before Rory comes with them. Thank you to Romana-II for editing!

Chapter 1

It was cold, in her cell. That was all she had now-the cold and the dark. Then the screaming, some her own, some the voices of her captors and some memories of her people- forever lost- all her fault. She had thought all those years ago that she could save her people and her planet, but instead she had destroyed it along with them.

She was trying to tune her captor's voices out (and succeeding) so she could concentrate on her telepathic call for help. The two words repeated over and over again- the effort was slowly, very slowly and painfully killing her. She was near unconscious already.

Just those two words repeated over and over across the universe.

"Help me"

"Doctor! This is not Earth! It's a quarry!" Amy's voice came muffled from inside the blue police box.

"Well Earth has quarries doesn't it?" A man wearing a tweed jacket with braces and a bow tie stuck his head out. "looks like Earth to me."

Amy frowned at him with one eyebrow raised like he was missing some vital point.

"Not with all the spaceships dotted around. Unless of course everyone on Earth is very blind or Very clever." The Doctor however missed her expression as he was too busy looking at the nearest ship.

"What? Oh yes! Not Earth then! Good!"

"Good? Why is it good? I thought we were going to the battle of Waterloo! I wanted to meet Napoleon!"

"That was before!"

"Before what?" Amy was getting annoyed.

Brilliant! If he was lucky she would shut up soon."Before I got a message on the psychic paper. Not the first time that's happened, but it is the first time its picked up a telepathic cry for help. Generally its just someone wanting to annoy me." He thought, and added as an after thought "or be annoyed by me I suppose." As he said all this he was pacing in a circle around Amy and it was making her dizzy.

"Doctor where are we? And when?"

"I dunno. The TARDIS wouldn't tell me. Hold on." He scanned the surroundings with the sonic screwdriver. "No, no, no, no, no. That cant be right" Seeing Amy's worried expression he added "its Skaro, Amy. Where the Daleks originally came from back when they called themselves Kaleds. They mutated and changed their name. Their mutation wasn't all natural though. A genius called Davros helped by experimenting on them. They used to be humanoid. "

"Later they exterminated Davros but his life-support stopped him from dying. After they dug up their creator they would have taken over the universe with his help if me and a friend of mine hadn't stopped him. But you don't want to meet him Amy." he saw her terrified face and added" but he's dead for good now. I think."

"Intruders! INTRUDERS! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!

"Talk of the Daleks and they shall appear! So! Lets disappear!"

They ran across the rocky landscape for close to 10 minutes but suddenly the Doctor pulled Amy over to a pile of rocks to hide. Pulling out the psychic paper he glared at the passing Daleks and read the new message "prison ship 279! "How in Rassilons name am I meant to find that?" Amy nudged him and pointed at a sign(in perfect English-translated by the TARDIS) on one of the nearby ships was prison ship 279.

As the Doctor flicked through the computers files he grew more and more worried. The whole ship was deserted. Why? There was only one prisoner in the entire fleet of Dalek ships. Why? It had been all too easy to sneak in. Why? They went to find out. Why not?

The voices had gone. She didn't notice. It was too late, and her body was dying, there was no stopping it now. She only just heard the footsteps, but the Daleks didn't have feet, not anymore.

The Doctor opened the door with the sonic screwdriver. Too easy. If they'd wanted to keep people out they would have deadlocked it. There was a woman chained to what looked like a metal hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and her short black pixie cut was crusted with blood.

She was still in her third regeneration and had been the last time he had seen her, during the Time War. They had not been close during the war. She had changed and he had hated following her orders to end the time war. End it by blowing up Gallifrey and everyone on it including the Daleks...and herself. The Daleks were still at large though so it was possible she might of survived, but he just had not wanted to get his hopes up..

She saw through almost closed eyes a man with a bow tie and a girl with light red hair standing there. It was him. How embarrassing. Well at least he'd survived.

"Romana?" he whispered, trying not to make her jump as he undid the chains holding her down with the sonic screwdriver. "Your alive?" he meant it as a statement but his tone of voice was a question. Quickly he scanned her before running his hands over his face. She was dying. He had to get her back to the TARDIS, if it wasn't already too late.

"Doctor? She managed to say through hard, ragged gasps between words getting weaker by the second. "Only you would wear a bow tie." She smiled.

"Bow ties are cool," he told her while lifting her into his arms. She immediately fell into unconsciousness.

Done next chapter will be up soon.

Hoped you liked this please do leave a review. Thank you!


	2. Romana

**A/N**

Hello again! BTW if your wondering I do like River Song (she's funny) but for all intents and purposes for this story she doesn't exist. Oh and The Doctor has not actually explained to Amy about regenerations.

Thanks Romana-II for brillient editing!

Oh and forgot disclaimer last time so am only going to say it once here:

_**I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! NOT FAIR**_ *tears and tantrums*

On with the story!

* * *

><p>They managed to sneak past the Daleks towards the TARDIS and made it safely inside. The TARDIS immediately lit up and hummed happily at the Time Lady, the Doctor was carrying. He placed her on the ruby leather sofa and he ran to the console and immediately started fiddling with the controls.<p>

Amy stood there feeling confused. "Who is she Doctor? And why was she there? Explain," she demanded looking at the woman unconscious on the sofa.

"Her name is Romana, and I don't know why she was there- she shouldn't be... as for the rest of 'who she is' I'll let her tell you that. I don't know how much she wants known."

"You impossible thing," he whispered touching her face gently. He lifted her carefuly into his arms, as if she was the most precious thing and he walked up the spiral staircase and down the corridor muttering to himself about Daleks and wars. Amy followed behind feeling left out.

"I Had to delete her room ages ago so she probably won't talk to me for a month after she finds out." They came to an elegant doorway with lace curtains and motioned to Amy to get the door to the room he'd stopped outside of and when she had opened it. He stepped inside and gently put Romana on his bed. He left briefly to get the medical kit before returning to her side. He checked her over cleaning the cuts and scratches from her face.

He stayed for a long time by her side but Romana wasn't waking up. Her condition wasn't getting any better; it was in fact a lot worse. Only one of her hearts was beating, this concerned him.

He ran his hands over his face and let out a deep sigh. "Oh Romana," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for her, but there's nothing I can do. Its down to her now, probably best just to wait and see what happens. His constant lack of care was really annoying Amy but she had no idea what to do.

"Come along Pond," he said getting up and heading out of the door pulling Amy out.

"You are just going to leave her?" Amy asked stunned. The Doctor wasn't as sad as Amy thought he ought to be if his friend was dying.

They had left Skaro planning to go back when Romana was better but that wasn't happening and they hung in the vortex- timeless floating around.

* * *

><p>Romana was in agony. Even in unconsciousness she could feel her body dying. She had subconsciously known that any time soon she have to regenerate. It had become too strong now and she could not hold the change in any more. Her regeneration started- violently. A piercing scream escaping from her lips. She had held it in far, far too long.<p>

The control room shook; things crashed to the floor like a violent earthquake and every light went out sending sparks around the TARDIS, the monitors however remained working. It appeared only the lights were affected.

"Doctor!" screeched. Amy. What is happening?"

On the monitors the Doctor and Amy saw a bright light coming from under the door to the Doctor's room.

"Romana," And he smiled to himself. "Finally."

Romana pulled herself up and went to the wardrobe room with the TARDIS'S help she found it.

She looked across the room and smiled to herself at what she saw in the corner. The Doctor was odd sometimes. She went over to the corner where she had once –ages ago- kept some of her clothes, including the pink copy of the outfit the fourth Doctor always wore. She had worn it for a joke.

She wondered if her old clothes would still fit luckily they did and she pulled on her pink coat and draped the white scarf around her neck.

She hadn't seen him for, she didn't know how long, she may as well embarrass him...as she was leaving she saw a very multicoloured scarf draped over a rack of coats some were hideous like the multi coloured Jacket, she remembered that terrible jacket and she had thought the Doctor had better fashion sense. That scarf would definitely embarrass him.

He had changed the layout a few times since she had last been in the TARDIS the doctor mused, so maybe he should go and find her. Just as he was about to, there she was. He had been facing the wrong direction and she had been quiet as usual – in fact the only reason he knew she was there at all was because Amy (who had been talking at him) trailed to a halt.

When he looked at Romana he noticed she looked a bit like her second regeneration but her hair instead of being honey blond was a deep ginger deeper and darker than Amy's.

"You're- You're ginger," stuttered the Doctor, pointing a finger at her. "That's not fair. I never get to be ginger!"

Romana beamed at him

It looked like she hadn't made up her mind about eye colour- they shifted green, blue, brown, and now and then a colour with no name. He had always marvelled the control she had over her regenerations. She grinned at him again and Amy frowned

Oops, he thought to himself. He hadn't properly explained to Amy about regenerations. (Only the incident when she was a kid.) Then he noticed what Romana was wearing.

"I think I still have that scarf around here somewhere-"

"-In the wardrobe-room. On, I might add, a coat rack ,next to, of all things, a swimming pool. Why? I mean just why? That's odd even for you!" She asked holding the scarf in question out from behind her back and draping it around his neck.

"Is that where it got to? Been looking all over for pool." He shook the scarf of and kicked it under the stairs. He was just pleased that she wasn't the cold ice-like woman her first regeneration had been or the way her third had to become when she was president of a planet at war.

She had become the best President Gallifrey ever had in her second regeneration after returning from E-space. She was so young back then. Young and inexperienced but very smart and wise above her years.

"its really been annoying me,," answered the Doctor. Anyway, Romana, this is Amelia." He received a glare from Amy. "Amy Pond" he corrected himself

"Amy this is Presid-" Romana gave him a very bad look. "Romanadvoratrelundar, who, on account of her having a really long name, allows me to call her Romana"


	3. Skaro again

**A/N** Hello again! In this chapter we have another old (but not as old as Romana's) friend! Thanks Romana-II for your amazing editing once again!

Onwards to Skaro!

* * *

><p>Romana was sitting in the kitchen, grumbling about Earth tea (which was the only kind the Doctor had) and the Doctor and Amy were in the control room after an explanation on regenerations when they landed back on Skaro – one Earth hour after they had left.<p>

They gathered at the door to discuss what they were going to do- or rather what Romana was trying to do, the Doctor however was content to just 'see what happens' when they went outside.

Amy looked at them laugh at each other. She hated their closeness the way Romana would entangle her fingers through his hair and rest her hand on his shoulder.

For reasons she couldn't explain, she didn't trust Romana. There was something the two Time Lords weren't telling her. When he was introducing her; Romana stopped the Doctor from saying something. Could it be that he was going to say President Romana- whatever? (she couldn't remember her whole name)

The Doctor had explained to Amy (briefly) about what the president had made him do, but she had always thought of the unnamed president to be an idiot war hungry and blood-thirsty man not this Romana who's eyes, like his, looked as if she had seen too much pointless war and suffering. The Doctor and Romana were very clearly friends so why would she have made him do that? He mustn't have been going to say president at all must he?

* * *

><p>They stood on Skaro as Romana looked around."I got used to my second regeneration on this lump of rock. I think this is after that."<p>

"Yeah... definitely after because that's where you were almost buried. Almost gave me a heart attack. I am surprised its still here. I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"You are forgetting something, Galonte, the Movelens supposedly destroyed it with the Nova device and also you supposedly blew it up. I say supposedly because here we are."

A familiar sound startled Romana and she froze unable to think or breath. "Doctor, do you hear that?" She looked up at the Doctor.

"Daleks! " he replied.

Romana started to shake as memories started to resurface in her but she felt his hand slip into hers and he pulled her and Amy behind a large rock hoping the Dalek's wouldn't do a heat seeker."

They stayed behind the rock watching the three Daleks chasing someone across the rocky landscape in the direction of the invisible TARDIS. "Exterminate, Exterminate all life forms. Exterminate!" they screeched in unity as they shot at the man with their lasers.

Romana squeezed her eyes shut. it was making her remember been at the mercy of those Daleks, so very long ago.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he gently touched her face.

Romana opened her eyes and looking up at the Doctor, she knew he would never let the Daleks hurt her and she was safe.

They continued shooting as the man dodged the Dalek's; even though the Dalek's were quite far away but one blast did hit and the man screamed and went down.

Amy stifled a gasp and the Doctor and Romana flinched. They both hated those guns. Then contrary to popular opinion the man gasped jumped up a few seconds later and carried on running.

"That is not right!" Romana was staring opened mouth at the man running ever closer to the TARDIS. That is wrong, it's so wrong. She did not understand.

"It would be him wouldn't it?" the Doctor groaned. "Half way across time and space, and on a planet that shouldn't exist anymore, and I run in to him! How did he fix that bloody vortex manipulator?" He groaned again.

"Doctor, who is he?" Romana asked.

"Friend of mine, used to travel with me. Long time ago. I umm left him behind," he mumbled hoping Romana didn't hear the last part.

"Come on you two lets catch up with him." He moved over to Romana. "Just don't you look at him directly until I explain."

They sprinted towards the man until they were level with the impossible man. "Over there near those rocks, we can hide there," Romana told the Doctor using the newly awakened telepathic link.

Deciding to listen to her the Doctor pushed the other man over to the rocks in question while Romana grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her over.

"What, just what, are you doing on Skaro, Jack?"

"hmmm. My reputation obviously precedes me these days. Most people don't know my name! And I'm here for the same as you I expect."

He grinned at the girls but Romana was heeding the Doctors warning and looked just an inch to the side of his face "Dalek hunting!"

Jack looked back at the Doctor "Do I know you from somewhere? You remind me of someone."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh yes! New face. Again. It's me! Your favourite time-travelling buddy!"

Jack looked at him in all seriousness. "A bow tie? Your worse than the last two. You get madder each time, you know that?"

He looked at Amy. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be," he said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor only frowned.

"I was just saying hello. Anyway why the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool ,The Doctor muttered under his breath. He hoped Romana would back him up but she stayed silent.

Deciding to spare the Doctor some pride Romana interrupted "If you don't mind, lets continue this conversation in the TARDIS. "There are too many Daleks here," her voice trembled slightly. She had always being afraid of the Daleks the very first time she came across them and that fear had never left her.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this! Will update soon.<p>

**Note**: galonte - stupid in Galifrayan

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Please,_

_Just rate it!_

_**Dragones**_


	4. Explain

**A/N **_Five, six, seven, eight, it's a Doctor at the gate!_

_Hello all! Just watched Genesis, Destiny and Remembrance of the Daleks today! Viva Davros! So I can always use him! Onwards! _**Thank you to Romana-II for editing!**

* * *

><p>"As I said before, the name is Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"<p>

"Amy Pond. Well...Williams soon." She looked at this 'Jack', he seemed nice enough.

"And you?" he asked Romana while checking her out.

The Doctor couldn't help but get annoyed...until he realised what Romana was thinking. _'Don't tell them if you don't want. Amy knows what the president made me do but I never gave a name.' he said through their psychic link._

_'I'll have face this sooner or later' _she replied with a weak mental chuckle _'may as well get it over with.'_

She stood up, "Romana. To be perfectly precise, Romanadovortrelundar, the last lady president of Gallifrey"

And forgetting the Doctor's warning looked at Jack and groaned. "What _did_ you _do_ to him? He's a fact! It's wrong! Unnatural!"

"My companion, Rose," her name was. I sent her away, but she came back and stared into the heart of the TARDIS.

Romana frowned slightly before glared at Jack. "Just stay over there!" She walked away leaving Jack and the Doctor alone.

"Yes, ma'am!" he'd had worse, much worse.

"And Jack What did I tell you about the vortex manipulator," groaned the Doctor... his voice trailed off into the distance as Romana approached the console and attempted to tidy up some loose wires.

* * *

><p>"So" Amy started "you were president."<p>

"Let's cut this down some." Romana sighed "Yes I was the president. I know the Doctor told you what I did-what I made him do."

It wasn't a question but Amy answered anyway."Yes."

"Without knowing the full story, you must hate me." She sighed again and turned to face Amy "You have to understand, Amy, I thought it out."

"A whole planet though! It just seems-" Amy pointed out

"Excessive? Blood thirsty? Or a last chance to do some damage to the Daleks? You see Amy; most of the Daleks were either on Gallifrey or the immediate space around it. We were going to die anyway. Both sides kept going back in time over and over again and making a great big mess out of time.

"Then Rassilion came along and challenged me. The people revolted . His plan he called the final sanction that the Time Lords would be the only creation in existence. Sometimes I wonder who was more dangerous the Daleks or my people. They changed; they became power mad."

"The Daleks were still at large as they slaughtered Time Lords, what was to stop them from attacking other planets? Planets such as Earth? If I hadn't made one of the hardest decisions of my 300 years of life you wouldn't be here now- and Earth would be another Dalek planet, if they hadn't blown it up or something. As I said we were all going to die anyway so I stopped us all suffering at the metaphorical hands of the Daleks and tried to take them out with us!"

"You let everyone except the Doctor die though! Why him?"

"You need some of my history for that. In my first regeneration I travelled with the Doctor. It wasn't my choice and I guess it wasn't his choice either. He was a renegade, said to be an outsider. Me? One of the council's golden girls." But (although at the time I believed it was the President who had sent me) when the White guardian made me help him locate the key to time (long, unimportant story) before the Black Guardian found them, we became best friends in the end".

After the job was done, I stayed. I loved the freedom of travelling with the Doctor. But I needed to regenerate (on this planet actually) and still I stayed with him, in my second body. But the Gallifrean council wanted me back"

" So I had two choices: one, return to Gallifrey and let them change me back to the cold way I was before I met the Doctor. A proper Time Lady in their eyes."

"Or two stay in E-space- a little pocket universe- and help free a species from slavery."

" I choose to stay in E-space But in the end I eventually went back home. I was asked to become President. I loved my Planet I really did. I just didn't love what it became. I thought I could change them but that socirty was too old and far too set in their ways"

"In the time I travelled with him I saw that the universe can _not_ do without him. He had to survive. That sounds silly now."

Amy thought of something." Hold up! You survived! You had everyone else killed and kept yourself safe!"

"No!" Romana seemed stricken "I told the Doctor what to do, turned down going with him, thank you very much! Then I grabbed my gun and went back to blasting Daleks outside the citadel. When Gallifrey was destroyed I was blasted through the untempered schism (a hole in the time vortex, raw time , on Gallifrey) and lo and behold! Look where I ended up! Skaro!"

" I only just managed not to regenerate thanks to travelling through the vortex without a capsule. Been sending out a psychic message ever since."

Her eyes clouded "28 years. "Not even the first time. No. Once I was on a routine conference and ended up as their prisoner for twenty years. Didn't need to regenerate after _that_ one. The Doctor got me out. You can count on him for that. It may take time (stupid as this is a time machine) but he will always be there for his friends. You just have to give him a chance to gather his brain cells!" Romana finished, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Amy could see the sadness deep in her eyes from talking about the war and realised that she was no longer angry with the alien woman for her choices. In fact she felt sorry for her continuing to live with them. Something else had slowly dawned on her while listening to Romana talk about the Doctor.

"You love him, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Of course not! He's just a good friend that's all!" Romana protested, but her eyes told Amy the true story...

* * *

><p>Thanking-you!<p>

Please review!

Right. Don't threw things at me here. (like that many people actually LIKE this story, or even read it... they should review if they read it or I might stop bothering to write)  
><em><strong><br>This Story WILL Continue!  
>I always write on paper first and then on computer and i have nothing else in my book! So the story will continue when i have more to write. And if i get enough reviews!<strong>_

Forever hopeful (for reviews)

Dragones 


	5. The Battle Computer

**A/N** Hello!

Romana-II, Thank you as always for wonderful editing!

Story onwards!

* * *

><p>The TARDIS had materialised in the main Dalek ship thanks to some rewiring Romana had done- undetected. The four Time Travellers stepped outside and looked to the Doctor for what to do next. No one noticed Romana slump slightly against the wall she was standing by, or saw that she touched her head as if she had a headache.<p>

"Doctor? If you want the main control room I suggest you follow me." She said as she turned on her heels and followed one of the long wide corridors that branched out from the room they were in.

"How do you-"the Doctor began to ask as they followed her.

"Know where it is? The Emperor Supreme," she said bitterly "liked to watch what they did to me." She peeked around a corner to make sure it was deserted "He's back, Doctor and as bad as he ever was."

"Who?" the Doctor looked up at her with some interest.

"Davros" she sighed. "He's the emperor and he's worse than the Daleks. They don't imagine what more they could do to hurt people. He does. He speculates." She turned another corner "but now he's out of ideas. No way to see if their strategies will work." They were coming up on a door just narrower than the corridor itself, which had a green circular pad to the left of it.

"But he had one last spark of an idea. A new battle computer that will prevent anything stopping them." She tapped the pad and the doors started sliding open "a new computer that will rid them –mainly- of you." She turned to face the other three.

Silent tears poured down her face. The Doctor knew what she would say next but he hoped with both his hearts that he was wrong as Jack asked the next question. "What computer?"

"Me," Romana whispered not daring to look at any of them but stared straight ahead as the doors slid open, then revealing the four to a room of Daleks, and Davros with his equivalent of a smirk radiating from him. They stepped into the room, there wasn't anything else to do really.

* * *

><p>"Greetings Doctor. You have changed again since we last met." Davros spoke as if this was a social call while flicking one of the switches on his chair. Two robo-men walked forward and grabbed Romana's arms, forcing her over to the other side of the chamber.<p>

"Get your hands off me," she hissed angrily. "Don't touch me," she snapped which was followed by her hurling Gallifrean abuse at Davros,but he only sighed.

In the corner there was a strange machine. it took Amy a few seconds to realise it was a chair with wires and such as the like. It looked more like it was used for electrocuting people than casual sitting.

Romana was quickly pushed towards it and efficiently strapping in as she struggled kicking and shouting. She cried out as the wires bit into her skin.

"My Lady Romana, must we always go through these theatricals? It would be easier on us all if you just gave in. It will only hurt you more if you keep this up," said Davros as she continued to struggle against the Robo-men.

"I am not your Lady," she spat angrily. "You've already made me betray the Doctor. You know that I will do all I can not to let that happen again. You know I will try my best to help him."

She glanced over at the Doctor. "I'm sorry," she spoke through their telepathic link although their link was very weak; for reasons the Doctor didn't know of why it was so weak, but it concerned him

"Indeed I do"

"And actually for betraying him?" her eyes flickered to the Doctor and then to Amy, aware that the end to their earlier conversation would be on the human girl's mind. "I think I deserve that pain."

She gasped as the Robo-men finished wiring her in. Her eyes went blank but the agony of what they were doing to her was still there deep down as she silently mouthed the co-ordinates and strategies, the Daleks processed through her mind.

The Doctor was unable to move- the shock held him rigid to the spot. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain as well as fear. He knew she had tried to stop this from happening. It had been clear in her eyes. He felt powerless in being able to help her and all he could do was watch.

"Leave her alone," he finally said finding his voice.. "You can do anything to me just let her go," he pleaded. "You have to listen to me," he twisted his hands together.

He had to save her she was the only Time Lord left and despite what she had done he still cared about her. He still loved her. He had many companions but none like her. She was his one and only equal and stood up to him unlike anyone else had and when he thought she had died a part of him died also.

No, he would not let this happen. He couldn't let it happen but right now he knew he was failing her. He was out of options and he knew it.

Davros wasn't finished with them. It would be enough to kill him and Amy but, he would have a tough job with Jack.

"Take them to the holding cells. They can share a cell".

Five Daleks moved to follow his orders. "High security prisoners," screeched a Dalek.

"I am sure they will have much to discuss." Davros said.

And... Chapter Over!

READ AND REVIEW! Get people you know to read and review!  
>I WANT REVIEWS OR I WILL CRY...like a big baby!<p>

Yes! I'M MEAN! I _**told **_you I watched Remembrance of the Daleks! But will Romana get off in the end as easily as that little girl? That's for you to wait for and me to try and decide about! Sorry it isn't _**THAT**_ long! It had to end here really. It _**was**_ going to be _**even shorter**_ but I put the first part of the next chapter onto this as it fit here and not on the next part very well.

Forever hopeful (for reviews)

Dragones 


	6. Explanations and Escape

BIG A/N

right. my computer is dead. That's why I've not been updating. VERY SORRY! I am currently on my mums computer and meant to be doing my homework just so i can say this to you all, and sort out the formatting on here that has been getting on my nerves.

. Dragones : I OWN DOCTOR WHO!

Men in white coats: *helping Dragones into a jacket with tied down sleeves* She doesn't! It's alla delusion!

Dragones: Dammit! That was such a nice dream! *bites Man in white coat*

Onwards!

It was five hours later when the doctor made any noise at all. Amy and Jack had given up trying to talk to him and he just sat there and waited.  
>He shook his head slightly. ''Fred," he whispered before continuing gazing into nothing. After another two hours footsteps were heard outside their cell. The doors slid open and the same two robo-men that had wired Romana in dumped the unconscious Time Lady on the floor.<br>The Doctor jumped up and ran to her side. There was a trickle of fresh blood from where the wires had been. (He hated that the robo-men were once people, the things the daleks made them do were barbaric).  
>After they had left, he started trying to clean away the blood. The only thing available was his bow-tie. Romana's scarf was missing. As he took it off Amy's eyes widened, he loved that bow-tie! But it was obvious to her that he loved Romana more. It was kind of sweet. Romana's eyes suddenly snapped open.<br>Even though she was very weak she scrambled back against the wall away from the Doctor breathing heavily.  
>"Romana" he moved towards her gently. "It's okay. It's not your fault."<p>

"I should have tried to fight it more!"

"Nonsense! I saw you fighting it. Anymore and it would have burnt out your mind. Now, tell me, what really happened after I last saw you in the war."

"You did what I ordered and I carried on fighting- I fell through the schism. I told Amy that. That's true. But they found me- one minute I'm on Gallifrey and the next surrounded by more Daleks than I ever wanted to see again." She flinched from his hand as the Doctor tried to look at the still slightly bleeding wounds on her head  
>"They took me to Davros- I thought he was being his usual polite, creepy self. Told me that I'd arrived at just the right time. Plugged me in and after years they decided they were ready and made me contact you . When I regenerated earlier they lost control of me."<p>

"Why didn't you tell me? I-"

"Wouldn't have judged me?" Romana cut in. "But still, I was ashamed. I hoped it was over. But back here and back to square one. I'm sorry, I really am."

He sat down next to her and carefully, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure what reaction he would get, pulled her closer, so that her head was on his shoulder. She stiffened and he moved his arm so she could pull away but she made no attempt to move away from him.  
>It was Jack who spoke next, he was obviously very angry but was still calm. "How do you know they aren't controlling her now? They could just want you to start trusting her again."<p>

"I never stopped trusting Romana, Jack. It wasn't her fault."

"No, no, no. He's right to be worried" she interrupted before turning back to Jack "but this is Davros's idea of a joke. He wants you to hate me. That's a camera up there." She said nodding to a small box, just above her head. " From this angle they can't see me and there is no sound. A drawback, perhaps. Anyway, the Daleks want a fight," she stood up, "let's not disappoint."

Jack punched her in the gut, hard. She gasped and staggered backwards and hit the floor.  
>"Nice" she hissed. "Just wait."<p>

The Doctor looked at Jack. Even though this had been planned, all of his body ached to kill the immortal man. Although it would be slightly difficult. But he had hurt his Romana!  
>"Not yours, Doctor, my own person"<p>

she whispered, still trying to regain her breath. He realised that he had broadcast that via the telepathic link, he was still unused to it.  
>"Sorry." He smiled<p>

"Stop smiling you idiot! The Daleks will be here soon!"

The mass murdering pepper-pots in question were soon standing (is that the right work if it has no feet?) in the doorway.

"THE TIME LADY WILL COME WITH ME!". The Doctor sighed and used the telepathic link to apologise in advance about what he was going to say.  
>"Fine, take her. She's already betrayed me." Romana was visibly flinching with every word that he uttered. "Just get her out of my sight."<p>

"No! NO! Leave me alone!" she cried clutching her head. "FOLLOW!" the Dalek screeched once more, it left and Romana was forced to follow it, followed by another Dalek who had been lurking outside, unseen.  
>The Doctor quickly took his spare sonic screwdriver out of his shoe and turned it on (he kept it deactivated so that it couldn't be detected) and soniced the doors locked into a half open half closed position. They snuck out, the Daleks already gone down the corridor.  
>"Right, we need somewhere to go and plan. Not the TARDIS, Romana knows where that is, they will have stolen its location from her mind. So that leaves us with the wastelands- quite far away, no computers, and it used to have mutated kaleds in it. Might still be the odd one there? Or the bunkers, computers, underground, plus they're bunkers! How cool is that?" The only word Amy and Jack heard was bunkers so that was where they voted to go to.<p>

"Bunkers it is them!" said the Doctor and rushed off in the opposite direction to the one the Daleks had been down.

"Doctor?" Amy was hesitant.

"What?"

"Your acting weird and I mean weird for you is really bad."  
>He stopped walking almost causing Jack to walk into him. "Are you saying I'm mad, Pond?"<p>

"No-o. It's just that usually you're bouncing with excitement even in really big trouble. But now, you're hyper but all grim..."

"Do you expect me to be happy? When they are torturing Romanadvoratrelundar?" he used her full name, he hardly ever did that to her face. Jack stepped in, trying to get this madman's attention away from the Scottish girl,

"She DID betray you."

"That was _not_ her free will." He turned on the other man. "Now, I suggest we keep moving and finish this later, unless you hadn't noticed, THEY CAN PROBABLY SEE US ON CAMERA! And they might already know our plan from rooting through Romana's mind. That's why I left so many choices until she was gone. Now let's go!"

A/N This story is drawing to its end. It won't end like you expect but there will be a sequel. I promise. I'm already writing it. There are around three more chapters of this one and please , write out this handy form in a review:

**Rating out of 10 : Parts you love/like:**

** Parts to improve: **

**Who you want a hug for reviewing from (choices are Amy, Jack, Doctor, Romana, a dalek and someone asked for Davros [you know who you are!]):**

Bye bye for now.

Forever hopeful (for reviews) Dragones

PS have a looksey at my poll. its to do with this story because I think the title is a bit tacky, so check out the poll and PLEASE vote!

Thanking you!


End file.
